I Promise
by Shinymudkip25
Summary: What happened the night Ash won the Kalos league? He pushed Pikachu too far. One-Shot. Rated T for death and heartache. This is actually rated somewhere in between K and T.


I looked at Pikachu through the glass of the Pokemon Center healing room. I was shaking and my palms were sweating. I knew I had overdone it in our last battle. Poor Pikachu had won the Kalos League for me, but he had been my only Pokemon left against three. I stood there and let Pikachu continue, not knowing how exhausted he was. Pikachu battled an Aegislash, a Pyroar, and a Fearow, all in succession. Even before that, he helped damage the other trainer's Alakazam. After the battle was over, I had noticed something was wrong with him. Pikachu was dizzy and looked dazed. I had run as fast as I could to the Pokemon Center, and forgot the Ceremonies entirely. I looked back at the glass. The last Pokemon Pikachu had faced was that boy's Fearow. I was fast and very well trained. I was worried Pikachu couldn't keep going, but now, I see that I should've been worried that he was able to keep going. I laid back in a chair and closed my eyes. I just sat there.

I began to get a headache and before I knew it, the clock said 12:48am. My lip quivered. I had gotten to the Pokemon Center around 6:30. Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff had been working as urgently as they had been six hours ago. Was there something wrong with Pikachu? Yes. Why had they been working on him for SIX HOURS?! Tears filled my eyes and I felt dizzy.

_"He's going to be okay. Pikachu will be okay," _I told myself. I put my head on my knees and thought back to the day we first met. Pikachu had shocked me when I had tried to make friends with him, he had ignored me, disobeyed me, and left me to fend for myself against wild Pokemon. I brought my head up in sudden confusion. How could that Pokemon be what he is today?

Love. It was what Pikachu had shown when he leaped in between me and the Spearow. He sacrificed himself for me, even when he was injured. Pikachu was the most loving companion I could have. A tear rolled down my cheek. Those Spearow had brought us together, and now Fearow was going to tear us apart.

I walked into the room when Nurse Joy said I could visit him. I ran to the side of his bed and crouched down on my knees. "Pikachu!" I cried. He looked miserable. Pikachu's body was covered in bandages and there were several tubes connected to him.

"Pika Pikachu," he replied softly. His little eyes were filled with tears like mine. It was strange to see my own expression on another species' face, but seeing Pikachu like that… I began to cry silently.

Pikachu stretched out a paw and touched my hand. "Pika Chaaa…" he cried, shaking his head. "Pika Pika chuuu!" He cried in anguish. I laid my head down next to his and felt where his tears had fallen. I shook my head. "No Pikachu, no."

"Pika…" his crying was getting softer now. His eyes looked at me searchingly. "Pikachu, no. I know you and I know you can pull through this," I said. I tried as hard as I could to keep my tears from coming again, just to show Pikachu I believed in him, but the tears would not be held back.

"Pikachu, I want you to know that you are my best friend forever. You and I had the rockiest start you can have, but we worked it out, right Pikachu?" He nodded. "You were there for me when I didn't deserve it, and you cared about me. You cared about me like I just wasn't your master, but your friend." My tears were running hot and fast. "I don't deserve a Pokemon as incredible as you!" I lowered my head into the sheets and wailed.

Pikachu inched closer to me and lifted my head with his tail. He licked the tears off my right cheek and stared at me with that same look as he did on that day with the Spearow. His paw was still on my hand. "I love you Pikachu! No one will ever replace you! Not Bulbasaur, not Charizard, not Squirtle, not ANYONE!"

"Pika…Pika…chu." The heart monitor slows down and I see his final tears roll off his face. One of them travels down his arm to his paw and then to my hand. Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff rush to the bedside and begin working quickly. But I know it is too late. I stand up and back away. His tear is still wet on my hand. I look at it strangely and cry even more. "I promise." I whisper. He nods one last time and closes his eyes forever.


End file.
